


3 - Miku

by jessetheautobot



Series: Scratched [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessetheautobot/pseuds/jessetheautobot
Summary: There are some secrets that Miku has been hiding from her parental units.
Series: Scratched [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139765





	3 - Miku

“Miku, where did you go?”

Hiding from ma in my room, that’s where.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

My optics were hurting even more. I looked into a mirror, meeting face to face with my devil. As usual, she stares back with horrific yellow optics instead of sky blue ones. My optics closed shut as I hissed in pain. The world around me was spinning, the scents of my room mixing around giving me a nauseatic feeling. It’s like the smell of rust accompanied with the most delicious-smelling Energon cube ma would whip up.

“Miku! Are you alright?”

Please shut up, I don’t know what’s going on either.

Ma’s words start to echo around the room, causing a high-pitched static as I fell on my berth. I could hear voices outside my room, along with walking noises. For some unknown reason, pedesteps from outside seemed to sound louder than the construction site kilometres far.

The door flew open, literally. I could make out a red-and-blue figure running towards me before covering my optics. I screamed in panic. Different scents began mixing into the air. I could feel my tank purging routine activating. Ba uncovered my optics as ma wrapped a cloth around my helm, covering my optics.

“Cawwiew, siwe, wat happening?” I hear Bumblebee’s voice echo around the room.

“Honey, get out of the room. Carrier will explain later okay?” ma informed in a sweet voice.

“Wat happening to sissy?” Bee asked.

“Make it stop,” I winced. “Everything is echoing so much…”

This has been happening without my parental units’ knowledge. I was hoping not to cause any panic, but today’s “dizzy attack” was the worst.

-[]-

Ratchet hums whilst using the medical scanner on me.

The blindfold allowed me to view the outside, but not the outside to my optics. My pedes were dangling over the medical berth as my servos clutched onto the berth tightly. I tilted my helm away from Ratchet, fearing that I would hurt him, or anyone.

Soft murmurs from my parental units confirmed that they had been expecting this, but not at this time. Ba briefly mentioned the words “rainfox” and “demon”. Were they hiding something from me too?

“How long has this been happening?” Ratchet asked my parental units. “From how she reacted, this is not the first time.”

Ba and ma looked at each other. From their glances, Ratchet could tell that I had been hiding this “dizzy attack” from them.

“How long has this been happening?” Ratch inquired, turning to me. I gulped.

“Ever since I was, umm,” I paused, deciding to tell the truth or continue my lie.

“You were what? I don’t have all day!” Ratchet scoffed.

“Ever since I was enrolled into elementary school,” I blurted out.

Ratch sighed. He pats my helm, earning a soft purr from me before handing me a datapad about medical protocols, something only I would receive after visiting him. He used to babysit me and Bumblebee and gave us medical lectures during “play time”. Only I had the interest to listen. Bee, on the other servo, was looking for nerf guns to shoot Ratch with.

“You’re different, and unique,” Ratch started. “And you need us to help you understand yourself, do you get it?”

I smiled softly. “Understood.”

“I mean it, Miku.”

That’s a first. I snorted. “I didn’t know you cared.”

“I am not just an old, grumpy doctor,” the old grandpa huffed.

“Sure~” I mocked.

A wrench was flying towards my direction behind me. It managed to whack my back, causing a light dent. It felt like a sharp knife just stabbed me from behind. Immediately I leaned forward, caressing my back as I winced in pain.

“Feel free to repeat that again, Miku,” Ratch growled.

“Oww…”

I looked up to my parental units. Ba came over to my side to make sure I was alright after encountering the wrench god. He embraced me tightly, happy that I was alright and just needed mental support. My optics wandered over to ma, who seemed to be deep in thought.

Supernatural instincts are telling me she knows something.

**Tbc...**


End file.
